Evangelion versus Godzilla
by Ronnel no Fenniksu
Summary: Short oneshot on a random plot bunny that came into my head after watching the original Godzilla movie after a binge of NGE episodes. Enjoy!


_**Eva Versus Godzilla**_

_**I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Godzilla**_

_**NERV HQ-**_

Misato looked up from her magazine as a single alarm began blaring, strident in the relative silence. The purple haired officer glanced at Aoba, who just shrugged slightly.

"Sorry Major, but I've never seen that alarm go off before. Not even when Zeruel was about to bust through the roof." That made Misato's eyes widen. An alarm that had stayed silent during the most dangerous attack that NERV had suffered suddenly going off on its own was definitely a cause for concern, and since she had never seen it go off, she had to contact someone who might know what it was for. The officer stood up and headed to the intrabuilding phone.

"Come on Ritsuko, pick up your bloody phone!" After six rings with no answer from the chief researcher and technician of NERV, Misato slammed the phone down aggravatedly. She thought for a moment, then reluctantly picked back up the phone and dialed her immediate superior.

"What is it Major?" Fuyutsuki's voice was expressionless, something that had come to him since Third Impact.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but there's an alarm going off in here that none of us recognize the purpose for, and it's alone. From what Aoba-san tells me, this alarm hasn't gone off in any of the Angel attacks."

"Major Katsuragi, are you sure?" There was a note of worry in the Sub-Commander's tone. Misato made an affirmative noise. "Looking at the panel of alarms from where you are now, is the alarm that is going off to the far left side?"

"Yes sir, it is. Why?"

"No time to explain Major. Launch the Evangelions now!" The man hung up, though from what Misato could hear over the line he was rummaging through his desk as he set the phone down. She stared at the receiver for a long moment before blinking and carrying out her commander's orders.

_**Outside Tokyo Three**_

Shinji fidgeted in the plug of Unit 01. When no explanation had come from the Vice Commander, Misato had decided to sortie only one of the Evangelion Units. There had been no sign of danger, no Blue Pattern detected on the radars, and yet that alarm had kept blaring.

"Shinji-kun, we haven't heard anything from the Vice-Commander, or the Commander himself. Until we do, we have no clue what we are up against here. You're our first line, we'll hold Asuka and Rei back for now." Shinji nodded at the video feed from the command center. He glanced around where he was, wondering he was at this particular bay.

It was actually much farther from the NERV center than anywhere he had been to date. He was actually near Old Tokyo, though he refrained from looking behind him at the ruined buildings and remnants of the former metropolis. He let himself sink into the consciousness of his Eva for a moment, but the great beast machine felt no signs of its evil counterparts anywhere nearby.

"Pilot Ikari!" Fuyutsuki's voice crackled over the comm system, breaking Shinji from his light trance. "Listen to me lad. What you are about to face is one of the worst threats that Japan has ever encountered. Long before the Angels arrived, this foe destroyed parts of Japan several times, each time resisting the best efforts of the military to fight it. You MUST be successful! Good luck Shinji, and godspeed." The commander's message was confusing to the boy – he hadn't heard of a threat like that, and apparently neither had anyone else. Suddenly the water in the bay near him began bubbling. The movement put the pilot of the mecha on edge, fearing whatever it was that he was about to encounter.

"Shinji! Fall back, I'm sending Asuka and Rei up to back you up! Hold on until they get-" Panic was flooding Misato's voice as she began calling out the orders to the crews to get the other two Evangelions to the launching bay. She paused when she noticed laughter coming from the active Unit.

"What?"

"Misato-san, this thing is barely as big as the Eva's knee. Hang on." Still chuckling, Shinji deployed the progressive knife from his mecha's shoulder pylon as he advanced on what looked like a gigantic bipedal lizard. The thing roared, sending a stream of fire at Shinji, who responded by erecting his Eva's Absolute Terror Field. "This is kind of funny – it can't dent the AT field." _This had the Vice Commander so worried?_ Shinji chuckled as it swiped at him with one of its clawed hands. He deliberately left the AT Field down this time, to see what would happen. The monster's hand bounced off of his Unit's armor without scratching it.

"Misato-san, has Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki said what this thing is yet?" The young teen erected his AT field as he turned his attention to the comm link to the command center. On the screen, his purple haired guardian was looking at something he couldn't see. She nodded then looked back at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"He says it's called Gojira. Don't expect anything more from him, he's huddled under his desk. Be careful Shinji – even if it hasn't hurt you yet, there's nothing saying it won't be able to. And whatever this thing is, it has him terrified." Shinji nodded and refocused on Gojira, who was pounding at the Absolute Terror Field with both hands and its tail.

"Shinji, see what the palette rifle can do to it. We're sending one up in the rack about thirty kilometers to your south." The boy glanced to his left, and saw a tower rising from the ground. He lifted Unit 01's foot up and booted the monster back into the water, nearly bursting out laughing at the expression of startlement that crossed Gojira's lizardlike face. While the thing was clambering back out of the water, Shinji piloted the Evangelion to the weapons tower and picked up the palette rifle. He aimed the barrel at the monster and fired.

His eyes widened as the bullets bounced off of the monster, though each round did leave craterlike impressions in the thing's scales. He kept firing until the rifle's clip was empty, then dropped the gun to the ground.

"Umm Misato-san, it's not working!"

"Don't worry Shinji. Just distract it for a bit longer. We've got Asuka coming up to the surface two hundred kilometers to the east. She has a positron cannon with her. When we give you the signal, grab the thing and hold it up and still." The boy rolled his eyes. That meant that he would have to focus all of the energy of his AT field where the beam would punch through Gojira.

For the next few minutes, he bated the creature, occasionally kicking it back into the water just to laugh at the expression it used each time. The Shinji realized that if he did grab the creature, it would be able to attack him with its tail while he held it up for Asuka to shoot. He deployed the progressive knife from the right shoulder pylon and jumped over the smaller monster, flipping over in the air.

Gojira roared in pain as the rapidly vibrating blade tore through its tail at the base, sending its acidic blood spraying around area. It spun around and wrapped both clawed hands around the forearm of the Evangelion, trying to crush it through sheer force. Its efforts were thwarted by the reappearance of the orange hexagonal pattern in the air just around the purple and green metal.

"Shinji! Now!" The teen righted his Evangelion and used it to grab the arms of the beast in one hand, and after dropping the progressive knife to the ground, the legs in the other. He spun around so that he was facing east, the overgrown lizard held in his mecha's hands.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a second sun dawned in between two mountains a fair distance away, hurtling through the air towards Shinji and Gojira. At the last possible moment, Shinji erected his AT Field between himself and Gojira, folding it over several times to enhance the protection it offered. The positron blast ripped into Gojira punching straight through its chest and obliterating it. The beam then bounced off of Shinji's AT Field and rocketed skywards, eventually vanishing from sight into the depths of space.

Shinji was left holding the things legs and arms, the head rolling on the ground by Unit 01's feet. The teen brought the living machine's right foot forward and kicked the skull backwards into the water, then turned around and tossed the arms and legs after it. The purple horned machine bent down slightly before tossing Gojira's tail into the water.

"Well, that's taken care of. Misato-san, the operation was a success."

"Good work Shinji, come on back to a launch tube. Asuka's already back down here." He nodded to the comm. screen and his Evangelion began trudging back to the nearest launch tube.

"Eto…Misato-san, how did the old Japanese military beat that thing if it took a positron beam to kill?"

"We don't know Shinji, not even Fuyutsuki does. According to him, after the first one was beaten back, the thing couldn't be defeated by human technology." The way she had said that confused the teen. Before he could ask further, she cut the communications link, leaving him with a parting message.

"Asuka wants sauerkraut for dinner tonight!" As he turned his Evangelion around and secured the launch capsule's straps over its shoulders, he dropped his head down to his chest and groaned loudly.

_**End**_


End file.
